We need to talk
by megawoman 5210
Summary: Mpreg. Marco has something important to tell Ax. May update this.
1. Chapter 1

"Ax, we need to talk," Marco said seriously. "What is it, Marco," the alien asked. "There is no easy way to say it, but, remember what happened two weeks ago," Marco said with a sigh. Ax, who was in human morph, only nodded.  
"Well, as it turns out, it got me pregnant." "Pregnant," Ax repeated with a shocked tone. Marco only nodded.  
"I don't know what to do.I told you first because not only are you the father, but because I need your help in figuring out what to do," Marco said with a shake of his sat next to Marco and said,"I will always be here for you, Marco. I suggest telling the other Animorphs before telling anyone else."  
Marco only looked at him and said, "That's a start."Afterward, they went to the barn to deliver the shocking news.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what," Rachel shouted after Ax and Marco delivered the news. Tobias, who was human again, said, "Wow. That is the strangest thing I've ever heard."  
"Okay," Jake said calmly while Marco was throwing up due to morning sickness. "We need a substitute until the baby is born.  
" You mean _babies_, Prince Jake," Ax corrected. "As it turns out, Marco and i are about to have twins. A male and a female.  
Marco rejoined the conversation, saying, "We're planning to call the boy Alex and the girl Amber."  
" Well, thanks to Megan here, there is now the chance that at least _one_ twin will have the power to morph," Cassie said, looking at the planet's future ruler. The princess was listening to the conversation, deciding when to speak.  
Then she said, " Tom's not a Controller anymore. Maybe he can fill in for him, once we give him the power to morph." Everyone agreed.  
After a while, Marco and Ax were by themselves.  
Marco said, "You know, you were in Andalite form when we had sex. So, our kids _might_ have Andalite features."  
Ax nodded as he hugged Marco from behind and said, I know. That might be one way that they are very special. Then, he morphed to human and kissed Marco. He didn't care if they were too young to have a baby. To Marco, life was perfect.

* * *

**Any ideas what the children would look like?I plan to make Amber's hair Andalite blue and Alex's hair black. They will have human skin. But I would accept suggestions about the eyes. Please review!**


	3. Month 1

**Okay, before I start, blueberry, the twins are actually supposed to have _human_ skin, but I fixed the problem. Also, let me know which twin should have morphing powers: Alex, Amber, or both. Please review and let me know which.

* * *

**It is one month into the pregnancy, and Marco feels as if morning sickness and the hormones had hit him like a ton of morning, when he woke up in Ax's scoop, he ran outside to puke in a bush. Ax noticed while he was eating and ran to help his boyfriend.  
After he was done puking, Marco said ," Man, this sucks."  
Ax nodded sympathetically, handing Marco a towel and said,(( I know, Marco. Human pregnancies _can_ be hard.))  
"I can't help but think that our children will never be normal, no matter how they will try," Marco said, touching his stomach.  
Ax nodded again and said,(( But they will thrive. And we will help them to succeed in any way we can.))  
Marco nodded and went back to the scoop. He had moved there after he married Ax. Marco sat down and picked up one of the pregnancy books that Megan had thoughtfully given him. He sighed and read. After reading an introduction to one book on teen pregnancies, he's one of the lucky ones. Most teenage fathers had left the mothers once they found out that their girlfriends are pregnant. Only a few stayed. After a while, he fell asleep right on the couch. Ax walked in, saw Marco, and put a quilt on him. Ax felt happy knowing that Marco was going to father his children. To both of them, life was perfect.

* * *

**Okay, I plan to make the pregnancy last 9 months and for Marco to give birth through a temporary vagina. Read and review, please!**


	4. Month 5

It was now the fith month, and Marco found it harder to move around. Then, he felt the twins move and went to find Ax.  
What is it, Marco, Ax asked once his husband had found him.  
Marco put Ax's hand on his stomach and said, "The twins just moved." Then, Ax felt it, too. Marco smiled as his husband began to rub his stomach.

Marco, my love, that is very wonderful. It makes me all the more long for us to see our children's faces, Ax said lokking affectionately at Marco.  
Marco only put his head on the Andalite's shoulder and said, "I know,"

* * *

**Kind of short. But I kind of thought it was sweet. I remembered the suggestion about Alex having Analite green eyes and Amber having brown eyes. Read and review!**


End file.
